Ensemble
by 0-June-0
Summary: Song-fic basée sur ET de Katy Perry "Car maintenant, nous étions ensemble. Car pour toujours, nous serions ensemble."


**Song-fic** basée sur ET de Katy Perry

* * *

Il n'y avait rien, tout était dévasté. Les blessés et les morts avaient été déplacés à l'intérieur du château en hâte. Il ne restait que la terre ravagée, la boue, la destruction. Le parc auparavant était harmonieux avec ses grands espaces verts, maintenant, c'était un véritable champ de bataille. Un tas de ruines. Comme si l'on avait basculé dans une dimension parallèle où régnait le chaos…

_[Kanye West]  
I got a dirty mind  
I got filthy ways  
I'm tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way  
I'm a legend, I'm irreverent  
I be reverand  
I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck  
Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
They calling me an alien  
A big headed astronaut  
Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot_

J'avais survécu. Tant de morts, mais moi j'étais toujours là. Debout, face à face avec l'avenir qui m'ouvrait ses bras. Ils allaient être nombreux à m'en vouloir pour être resté en vie, sans n'avoir même aucune blessure sévère. Seule une fine coupure ornait ma joue dont quelques gouttes de sang s'étaient mêlées à la saleté qui recouvrait mon visage et mon corps. Mes vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits, mais ça ne comptait pas… Tout ce qui importait, c'était d'être en vie et qu'elle soit en vie aussi. Je l'aperçu à une dizaine de mètres de moi, le regard perdu dans le vague, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle n'en revenait pas que cette zone de danger et de folie soit maintenant aussi vide et calme qu'elle l'aurait été un matin de printemps habituel. Mais ce qui comptait plus que tout, c'est que maintenant, nous pourrions être ensemble.

_[Katy Perry]  
You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing  
They say  
Be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you  
_

Un mouvement de tête et il entra dans mon champ de vision. Un ange, un diable, mais mon ange et mon diable. Ma tentation. Ses cheveux blonds étaient couverts de poussière et quelques unes de ses mèches étaient collées à son visage par un mélange collant et foncé. Il ne bougeait pas, il restait immobile au milieu de ce qui avait été un carnage. Il me regardait. Je fis lentement et avec hésitation quelques pas, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre détrempée par l'eau et le sang versé. J'avais l'impression que plus la distance entre nous se réduisait, plus ses yeux m'attiraient et me faisaient oublier peu à peu ce qui m'entourait. Comme en transe, hypnotisée, j'avançais vers lui. Personne n'avait eu confiance au départ, tous m'avaient dit de me méfier et d'avoir peur d'un ennemi ancestral. Mais au final, même si personne ne voulait vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il m'avait rejointe. Il m'avait protégée et on était là. Toujours vivants et forts. Ensemble.

_You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light_

Pourtant au tout début, tu faisais partie d'un monde totalement différent pour moi, étranger et inatteignable. Pour ça, tu me rejetais sans cesse. Mais petit à petit, tu m'avais donné l'occasion d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu étais vraiment. Et désormais, je savais qu'ensemble, on pouvait aller vers la lumière et décrocher notre bout de bonheur si durement mérité. Ensemble.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your loving  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-Terrestrial  
_

_Your so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss, is cosmic  
Every move is magic  
_

Je m'approchais encore jusqu'à plonger dans tes yeux orage. J'avais envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me fasses sentir vivante. C'est ce que tu fis. Tu me seras si fort que l'on aurait pu se fondre l'un dans l'autre à cet instant précis. Tout cela était si étrange, deux personnes qui s'aimaient tellement alors qu'elles étaient allées jusqu'à se haïr pendant tant d'années. Une haine qui nous dépassait, qui ne nous concernait que par tradition. Nous étions comme une étincelle au milieu du chaos. C'était presque irréel, surnaturel, contre toute attente. Pendant quelques secondes, tu me fis oublier la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Ton baiser, tes mains sur ma peau, ton corps tout contre moi, ton odeur. Tout cela me transportait dans un autre monde. Un monde où nous étions ensemble.

_You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your loving_  
_Fill me with your poison_  
_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be your victim_  
_Ready for abduction_  
_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extra-Terrestrial_

_This is transcendental_  
_On another level_  
_Boy, you're my lucky star_  
_I wanna walk on your wavelength_  
_And be there when you vibrate_  
_For you, i'll risk it all_

Mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis le sang sur ta joue, la boue sur ton corps et tes cheveux, ainsi que tes vêtements déchirés. Je glissais alors quelques mots à ton oreille. Je voulais partir loin. Loin de tout ça. Quelque part où plus rien ne pourrait nous atteindre. Il n'y aurait plus que nous deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Tu ne serais plus d'un autre monde comme avant, tu ferais partie du mien. Je serais une victime volontaire si c'était pour toi. Ce que nous partagions était plus fort que nous, d'un niveau totalement différent. Dès que tu étais là, je sentais mon cœur battre et mon esprit s'éveiller. Pour toi, j'aurais tout risqué et tu le savais. Pour que l'on soit ensemble.

_[Kanye West]  
I know a bar out in Mars  
Where they driving spaceships instead of cars  
Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars  
Getting stupid ass straight out the jar  
Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck  
Tell me what's next, alien sex  
I'ma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you  
See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do  
I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do  
_

Je connaissais un endroit tel que tu me le décrivais. Quelque part à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici où tout était différent. Chacun de tes mots faisaient écho en moi. Je savais où t'emmener, où nous pourrions être ensemble sans penser au jugement des autres. Nous aurions une nouvelle vie. On ferait n'importe quoi. Je ferais n'importe quoi. Tout ça simplement pour que tu te sentes vivante, que tu oublis toute cette violence et ce bruit. Cette ambiance de mort s'effacerait de notre esprit et plus rien ne pourrait nous atteindre. Mes mains auraient pour toujours leur place sur ta peau et tes vêtements couverts de sang ne seraient qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je te répondis alors que j'allais t'enlever et te racontait ensuite tout ce que nous allions faire. Ensemble.

_[Katy Perry]  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your loving  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-Terrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extra-Terrestrial_

J'étais si contente de ce que tu me faisais partager. Pour toute réponse je t'embrassais. Tes plans pour notre futur étaient si magiques. La sensation de tes mains sur mon corps si nouvelle et pourtant si connue. Cet instant pris à part était surnaturel malgré tout ce qu'il se passait autour. J'étais prête à être ta victime. J'étais prête à être enlevée si c'était par toi. Car maintenant, nous étions ensemble. Car pour toujours, nous serions ensemble.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sarah & Fraulein : Merciii à vous deux !**


End file.
